But You're Dating Me
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: "I definitely have a crush on him." Barbara and her superhero obsession, Dick and his green eyed monster: not astrous. Dick


**Title**: But You're Dating Me  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,400+

**X-X-X-**

Barbara Gordon's superhero obsession hadn't bothered Dick originally. In fact, he felt a little flattered every time she went on and on about Batman and Robin's recent escapades. _Especially_ when she talked about Robin. But when the team had to show up one night in Gotham and accidentally made headlines…Well, let's say Dick wasn't too fond of his best friend at the moment.

"Kid Flash and Flash outsmarted Captain Cold yesterday," Babs had said excitedly one lunch period, and Dick nodded his head in response, feigning interest. Of course, Captain Cold has _nothing_ against Mr. Freeze, but the last time they compared superheroes' rogues, it had turned into a giant argument.

For the rest of the break, Dick had tried his best (and failed) to listen to her. The way she would talk about Kid Flash – his best friend! His best friend! Of all people to obsess about! – made him feel a little nauseated. Babs had mentioned how it's so great to have a red head in the superhero community and how Kid Flash always seemed to be _so_ optimistic despite the situation; it made her feel "hopeful" or so she claimed.

So when Dick sees Wally getting _food_ in his hair, it takes every fiber in his body to keep himself from holding up his phone, taking a photo of Babs' new crush in all his glory and sending it to her.

Now it wasn't like he could go out and stop her from talking about Kid Flash or any other superhero. Basically everyone was entitled to their own superhero crushes, _regardless_ of who they were dating. And even if _he_ knew them personally and had _all_ of their biggest secrets stored away in his computer, Dick couldn't exactly tell Barbara that because, well, the whole secret identity thing.

_My life sucks_, he thought later that afternoon, running his hands through his hair. He then dropped himself onto the couch and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Robin?" He heard Miss Martian ask from the other side of the room.

_Yeah, my girlfriend has a crush on my best friend_, he wanted to say, but instead, he shook his head and said, "Just a lot on my mind. It's fine." He had half listened to what M'gann had to say after, just nodding along after she mentioned the words "cookies" and "cheer up".

Suddenly, Dick heard his phone vibrate. Sitting up and adjusting his sunglasses, he felt a little pleased when he realized it was Babs who texted him – _until_ he read the message:

_About to head off to my gymnastics competition – wish me luck. Also, apparently the Flash was seen in NY where you and Bruce are. Do you know if Kid Flash was there too? Get me an autograph, kay? ;)  
- BG_

Frowning, Dick was about to send a reply back saying that no, Kid Flash wasn't there (because he's too busy flirting with Miss Martian or starving the rest of the team because he kept stealing food from the fridge), and no, he, her _boyfriend_, wouldn't be able to get her an autograph anyway, even if he was the ward of a billionaire.

However, before he could send it, he felt a _woosh_ of air and a head poked in next to him.

"Dude, who's got you bummed – whoa, are you talking about me? Who's –"

Dick pushed Wally's head away and leapt from the couch. "Shove it, KF."

Now Dick knew it wasn't particularly fair for him to be taking his anger out on Wally, but his inner green-eyed monster had to admit, it felt _good_. Ignoring Wally's whining about how bros shouldn't go hurting other bros, Dick heard the sound of someone entering the cave.

He, along with the others, stopped what they were doing and all met Batman.

"Team," Batman started before pulling out holograms of maps of the location they were heading to and photographs of people they were supposed to avoid.

"Observe and report _only_," his mentor added before they left – Robin already knew that wasn't going to happen.

Robin had boarded on M'gann's ship; for the rest of the flight, he only responded to Kaldur's instructions and yelled at Kid Flash once when the speedster told Superboy that he was grouchy because he was PMS-ing and proceeded to explain what PMS was.

Needless to say, the team was quite sure that Robin was having an off day – Kaldur's only advice was to not let it bother them and specifically, the mission.

Sneaking into the warehouse by air vent, Robin decided to push Barbara from his mind in order to complete the mission. That is, until he _saw_ her and the rest of her gymnastics team all tied up and being held at gunpoint by a gang of armed men.

"_Guys, they have hostages. We gotta go in!"_

Robin heard Kid Flash over his mind link as he typed furiously on his wrist computer – he could already feel his hands sweating from inside his gloves.

"_I see them,"_ the Boy Wonder replied, _"They're from Gotham; their gymnastics team was supposed to have left by bus today to go to a competition." _He finished typing onto the holographic keyboard. "_I've searched the entire building. There are no security cameras or traps from what I could tell – this is clearly amateur work, but we can't risk – "_ He stopped when he realized some of the men from below were talking.

"Hey guys, now that we've raided their bus and took all their belongings, what do we do with these little twerps?"

"Che, they're young enough girls. We can probably make some bucks with them along with the cargo of the good stuff. That'll teach them a lesson for drivin' on our turf." Then he turned to some other men. "Use their bus to load up the ammo – it'll be easier to fool the police. The boss wants tonight's party to have lots of fireworks, if you know what I mean."

"_Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, quick and save the civilians!" _Kaldur's voice ran through their minds. _"Robin and I will make sure the bus doesn't leave. Go!"_

"_But,"_ Robin started to say, though continued to make his way down from the vents, but his peripheral vision focused on Barbara.

"_Robin, we have confirmed that this place contains explosives. I will need you to diffuse any bombs if there are any found,"_ Aqualad explained.

Hurriedly, Robin followed his leader outside of the warehouse, trying to prevent the image of a kidnapped Barbara go from his mind to the others through their link.

Luckily, the team had successfully prevented any injuries and any illegal sales of ammunition within the hour. By now, Robin would've normally laughed at how amateur those crooks really were, and maybe even to their faces, but all he could think about at that moment was finding Barbara.

Running to where the hostages were, he stopped his tracks when he noticed Kid Flash standing next to his girlfriend.

"So… Thanks for cheering me on back there," Kid Flash said in his _suave_ voice.

"Uh, n-no problem, Kid Flash," Barbara replied, blushing. "Um, I was just wondering if you..if you could…"

Robin just wanted to puke. He knew for a fact that _anyone_ who could get Kid Flash's superhero name correct on the first try became an immediate target for his flirtations. He also knew for a fact that Barbara _didn't_ stutter. The green eyed monster was raging inside of him and he was glad that M'gann wasn't nearby and that their mind link was off, because he could easily envision himself throwing a few bird-a-rangs towards Kid Flash's direction at that moment.

The Boy Wonder was about to step in and haul Kid Flash away when he heard his best friend say:

"Take you out on a date? I know the best restaurant in Paris – you don't even have to pay for a plane to get there." He winked at her.

Suddenly, Barbara looked up with the most disgusted facial expression Robin had ever seen her wear.

"Wait, are you serious?" She asked, and when Kid Flash nodded in response, she continued, "Isn't that, I don't know, a little unprofessional? I was just going to ask for an autograph!"

"Wha – Are you sure you don't want a date with _The_ Kid Fla –"

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend," Barbara said in her serious tone. She proceeded to cross her arms and walked away.

Robin, still standing from afar, couldn't help but grin at what he just witnessed. Not only was Barbara safe, but he just _couldn't_ wait to get back to school and hear Barbara _gush_ about how _The_ Boy Wonder _led_ his team to victory, how she was wrong about Kid Flash, and that she was back to her crush on the ideal superhero, Robin.

That is, until he took out his phone and read the latest text message from her.

_Superboy is _SO_ awesome!_  
-_ BG_

_**X-X-X-**_

**Note**: Sory if both Dick and Barbara were out of character, but in my defense, people change when they're:

1. Jealous

2. Crushing on someone.

That is my excuse, hehe.

Please review instead of just adding this to favourites/alerts. I'd really like your input.


End file.
